Todo iba a estar perfecto
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Sonrieron porque ambos lo sabían. Sonrieron porque mientas estén juntos, todo iba a estar bien. Todo iba a estar perfecto.


**¡Disclaimer!: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… bah, ni siquiera se para que lo digo, ni que LEVEL-5 fuera a leer esto ¬¬

**Todo iba a estar perfecto.**

La noticia les cayó a los hermanos como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Q-Que ha dicho?- Pregunto el pequeño Yuuto con la pequeña esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

El señor mayor, que portaba un muy elegante esmoquin puso una cara de lastima.

-Lo que han escuchado. Lo lamento mucho.- Se disculpo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía del cuarto.

Apenas se retiro, la habitación se lleno de un triste silencio, que minutos después fue interrumpido por el llanto descontrolado de la pequeña Haruna.

-¡Buaaaaah!- Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ha-Haruna…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el mayor, le rompía el corazón ver a su pequeña hermana llorando de esa manera. –T-Tranquila…

-¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Por qué ya no podremos ver a mamá y papá?! ¿Es que acaso ya no nos quieren?

El castaño hizo una mueca de espanto.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ellos nunca nos dejarían de querer!

-¡¿Entonces porque ese señor dijo que ya no los podríamos ver?!

-Yo...- El niño no tenía las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo, su pequeña hermana solo tenía cuatro… ¡Por dios, cuatro años! ¡¿Cómo diablos le explicas a una niña de cuatro años que sus padres han muerto?!

-¡Contesta! ¡Ya no nos quieren, ¿Verdad?!

-Es solo… que no pueden…

-¿Y porque no pueden?

-¿Recuerdas a la abuela Tomasa(?) (**N/A: **Perdón, pero es que son las 12:44 A.M, a esta hora el hemisferio derecho de mi cerebro esta dormido e inactivo xD)

La peliazul asintió confundida.

-¿Y sabes que ella ya no esta aquí, verdad?

Esta vez, la menor negó con la cabeza.

-Mamá dice que siempre estará conmigo, aunque ya nunca puede abrazarla…

El hermano mayor sintió como se le formo un nudo en la garganta… no, no iba a llorar, no señor, no frente a su hermanita menor… ¡Tenía que ser fuerte, caramba, si el lloraba su hermana también lo haría! -¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela en todo esto?

-Lo mismo sucede con mamá y papá…

-¿Lo mismo? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-A que... ellos… no…- Y el pequeño estratega ya no aguanto mas.

Por más que había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano, el ojicarmín no pudo contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas, pero trato de esconderlas con una sonrisa forzada.

-Onee-chan, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Por supuesto, que no funciono.

-Me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá esta aquí…

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ya llego?!- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Nunca se fue, ella siempre estuvo aquí…- Contesto calmadamente acariciaba suavemente el lado izquierdo del su pecho, donde se suponía que estaba en corazón.

-¿A-A que te refieres? ¿Ya no volveré a estar con ella, como con la abuelita?- Sus pequeños ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

-No tienes por qué llorar…- Trato de tranquilizarla mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro y le limpiaba las lágrimas. –Ella siempre estará en tu corazón.

-¡No quiero!- Interrumpio enseguida de haber escuchado esas palabras, alarmando gravemente Yuuto. -¡No quiero tenerla en mi corazón! ¡Yo quiero que este aquí, para poder abrazarla y que me cante canciones otra vez!

Kidou se le quedo viéndola llorar unos minutos sin saber que hacer, sintiéndose gravemente impotente, y como cualquier hermano mayor habría hecho, solo podría hacer una cosa… abrazarla.

-Todo está bien…- La calmo con un delicado abrazo.

-Pero… papá y mamá…- Logro balbucear entre sollozos.

-Shhh…- La calló con una sonrisa sincera, pues ya había dejado de llorar, se había prometido a si mismo que iba a ser fuerte.

Sin otra opción, la peliazul correspondió el abrazo, algo insegura.

-Los voy a extrañar…

-Yo también, pero quiero que escuches algo, Haruna…- Tomo su rostro tiernamente.- Todo está bien, quiero que me prometas que, mientras yo este aquí, confiaras en que todo esta bien…

-Onee-chan…

-Puedes llorar, si quieres…

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que no los volveremos a ver…- Interrumpio.

Haruna, como cualquier niña de su edad, comenzó a llorar.

Lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida, lloro hasta no poder mas, lloro hasta quedar dormida.

Mientras que Yuuto… no derramo ni una sola lagrima más.

A él también le entristeció la noticia, pero en este momento su mayor prioridad era su adorada hermana.

Así que el no hizo mas que acariciarle dulcemente el cabello y la cabeza mientras le susurraba suavemente "Todo está bien"

Y por supuesto, que todo estaba bien.

Mientras ellos dos permanezcan juntos, todo iba a estar bien.

A partir de ahora, todo iba a estar perfecto.

Un fuerte relámpago saco a la ahora manager del Inazuma Japón de sus recuerdos.

Sonrió melancólicamente mientras veía hacia la ventana.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso?

Tal vez unos nueve o diez años, eso es seguro.

Y esa promesa la había cumplido.

Nunca, pero nunca, Yuuto la había dejado sola.

Ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de Kageyama y el instituto imperial, pues aun así ella siempre supo que él estaba ahí… no físicamente, pero si espiritualmente.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suave melodía de las gotas de agua cayendo al suelo.

Y cuando estaba apunto de lógralo… tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Se pregunto algo extrañaba.

A altas horas de la noche, todos deberían de estar durmiendo ¿No es así?

Por un momento pensó que podría ser Aki o Fuyuka, pero eso era imposible, a estas horas si despertaban a la primera se ponía como una fiera, y a la segunda simple y sencillamente no le gustaba molestar a los demás, pues no los despertaba ni aunque haya tenido otra de sus horribles pesadillas, en las que recuperaba la memoria.

Con algo de inseguridad se levanto y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

-¿Onee-chan?

En efecto, Yuuto Kidou se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, mojado (Seguramente habría corrido en medio de la lluvia), con la miraba baja, y temblado.

-¿E-Estas bien?

El mayor alzo la vista, tenía el rostro empapado, pero algo andaba mal… no estaba empapado por la lluvia, eso en su rostro eran… ¿Lagrimas? Si, de eso estaba segura, como su mejor amiga había visto varias veces llorar a Aki por Endou o algo por el estilo, sabía perfectamente cuando alguien había estado llorando. Solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus famosas gafas azules en su rostro, y que sus ojos estaba hinchados.

Una especie de alarma sonó en la cabeza de la peliazul… en sus trece años de vida, solo había visto llorar a Kidou una vez, y no le duro mucho, mientras que ella, al contrario se la había pasado llorando toda la noche.

-¿Q-Que sucedió?- Pregunto con cierto miedo reflejado en su voz.

La última vez que lo había visto llorar, había recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

-K-Kageyama…- Contesto con la voz algo quebrada.

-¿Eh?

-Murió..- Sentenció mientras apretaba con fuerza ambos puños, así fue como la de gafas rojas se dio cuenta de que en uno de ellos tenia unos lentes obscuros de sol, que al parecer, habían sido de Kageyama.

Haruna abrió los ojos de par en par, tratando de procesar la información recién recibida.

-No… puede ser…

-Al parecer, fue atropellado antes de llegar a la cárcel…

-Y… ¿Estas bien?

El castaño asintió.

-¿Seguro?

Y para su sorpresa… negó moviendo la cabeza lentamente, para luego reventar a llorar.

La reportera, por su parte… lo abrazo, tal y como él la había abrazado a ella anteriormente.

Sintió como las frías lagrimas mojaban el cuello de su blusa, y no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo mas fuerte y acariciarle la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que ya no esta aquí…- Dijo el de rastas entra lagrimas.

-Te equivocas…- Corto Haruna, para la impresión de su hermano mayor.

-P-Pero…

-El esta aquí.- Interrumpio mientas acariciaba la parte izquierda de su pecho, donde estaba su corazón. –Estará contigo para siempre…

-Haruna…

-Puedes llorar, si quieres…

-Pero…

-Has sido valiente durante toda tu vida, desahogarte no te haría mal…

Y el castaño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su hermanita, desahogando catorce años enteros de sufrimiento, catorce años con dolor y tristeza dentro de él, catorce años de "Ser fuerte".

Mientras, la peliazul volvió a su trabajo, a consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Todo esta bien, Onee-chan…

-Haruna…

-Shhh…. Mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, todo estará bien.

Otonashi sonrio, ser la fuerte se sentía bien.

Yuuto le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque las pequeñas gotitas de tristeza no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

Sonrieron porque ambos lo sabían.

Sonrieron porque mientas estén juntos, todo iba a estar bien.

Todo iba a estar perfecto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas de Sakura-chan:**

Ohiyo Inazuma!

Madre mía… son las dos de la mañana y acabo de terminar de escribir esto xD.

Y creo que esta historia no viene siendo mucho de mi estilo, pues no tiene ni romance ni comedia.

Y se preguntaran… ¿Por qué la hiciste?

Y yo les tengo una pregunta mucho mejor… ¿Por qué no hacerla? Ah, esa no se la esperaban, a que si xD

Bueno, lo que sucede es que estaba algo… melancólica, y me sentí con ganas de hacer esto, solo fue el golpe de inspiración del momento, pero no fue inspiración para comedía, si no como para algo dramático o algo asi por el estilo xD

Aunque la verdad, no se si yo sirva para el drama, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso bromeando xD.

Ustedes díganme si sirvo para esto o si debo de tirarme por la ventana de mi casa. (Jo, que solo es de un piso, así de igual, de todos modos no moriré(?) es que soy como las cucarachas, le costara trabajo deshacerse de mi xD)

Wow, acaban de dar las dos y media, si mi madre llega y me ve escribiendo a estas horas me quema la lap **D:** asi que las dejo~

Que los nargles, el yaoi y las bananas las acompañen, mis queridas padawans(?)

Bye Bye~

¿Review? *-*


End file.
